My Sword and Me
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: Ever wonder what Hitsugaya and his sword, Hyourinmaru talk about in their spare time? Well here it is. A conversation between a young Captain and his weapon. Please read, review, and or course, enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

A normal day…well afternoon

_**These characters don't belong to me; they belong to the creator of Bleach. **_

_**This is just one of many one-shots I wanna start about what Captain Hitsugaya and his sword, Hyourinmaru talk about in their spare time. Hyourinmaru being a sword, I assumed, he'd have an animalistic view on life. Here's the first conversation. **_

_**This happened before Aizen betrayed Soul Society.**_

A normal day…well afternoon. Matsumoto was asleep as usual, so Hitsugaya decided to do something he hadn't done in a while; talk to his sword.

'_Hey Hyourinmaru,_ _are you there?'_

'**Of course I'm here, idiot, where else would I've gone?! What do you want?'**

'_I try to have a friendly conversation with you and this is how you react?! Fine, never mind. I have paperwork to do anyways…'_

'**Well you never try talking to me any other time when I want to talk. sigh But I am glad to hear from you. What's been going on?'**

'_Oh, nothing much. Matsumoto fell asleep on me again so I decided to wait till she woke up to finish the paperwork.'_

'**You should be a little nicer to that woman, you know.'**

'…_Don't start that up again, _Hyourinmaru.'

'_**Look, it's my duty as a part of your soul to let you know these things. And I'm here to tell you you should be nicer to all these girls you've got following you around. You never know-'**_

'_Shut it!'_

'**-When one of these women will-'**

'_I mean it, be quiet!'_

'**-become your mate.'**

'_sigh How come every time I talk to you all you want to talk about is my personal life?'_

'**You're getting older now. I assume you've matured physically?'**

'_Blush that's none of your business.'_

'**Well I know your not an innocent little kid anymore; I saw the way you've been eyeballing that vice captain of yours! And I must say I'm relieved that you chose females over males. I was afraid for a second you might end up gay.'**

'_Gee thanks a lot. But really Hyourinmaru, I want to talk about something else for once-'_

'**What about that female with the pretty little bun?'**

'_Who, Hinamori? She's just a friend! Come on, let's talk about something else. I'm still really young so I've got a lot of time to think about that in the future.' _

'**Little boy, in the dragon kingdom a male dragon spends his whole life preparing for the day they can meet their mate. I wish I was as lucky as you to have someone to help them choose a mate.' **

'_Yea? Where's your girl, huh?' _

'**I actually have a few. ahem Now back to you.'**

'_No, I don't want a girlfriend right now. Hyourinmaru I'm not a dragon. I'm a human being and people don't spend their entire lives preparing anything, let alone for someone they have yet to meet. Especially not guys.'_

'**Then why do you allow the large chested female to follow you, if not to eventually-'**

Matsumoto stirred and woke up.

"Hey, Captain." She said, threw a yawn. "Still not done with that paperwork yet?"

"I would be if someone wasn't sleeping the day away and had helped me with it." He spat back.

Matsumoto pouted. She looked thoughtful for a minute then.

"Well, I'd better get home. It's getting late and I can't legally do anymore overtime."

Hitsugaya glared. "You did that on purpose! I knew there was a reason you stayed all those nights!"

Matsumoto got up from the sofa, a large grin visible on her face, and left the office.

'**I like her.' **

_**Not sure where I'm going with this one, but please tell me what you think. This was just a warm up story. Please review!! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, I've noticed your taking my advice

'**Hey, I've noticed your taking my advice.'**

'_What are you talking about? I've never taken your advice and I don't intend to ever start. I'm trying to organize this mess Matsumoto calls a work area.'_

'**Oh, so you mean you didn't stack the papers there…you know…as a nest?'**

'_Hyourinmaru! I. Am. NOT. Nesting!!'_

'**Well no need to be embarrassed. I remember when I made my first nest…'**

'_I'm not nesting.'_

'**I made it when I was fresh from the egg. Those were the days, so young and innocent, just having fun trying to be grown up'**

'_I'm not nesting.'_

'**Yours is a lot better than mine though. I made my first nest from my own body: scales, ice, and guess what I used to glue it all together-'**

"I'M NOT NESTING!!" He shouted out loud.

Matsumoto jumped and gave her captain a strange look.

"Not a word." Hitsugaya threatened. "I wouldn't be going through this if you'd listened and cleaned it yesterday."

"I was going to do it-"

"When?! Before or after my annual Captain inspection?!"

Matsumoto shrugged and returned her attention to her magazine.

'**You'll never get her to sleep in your nest with that type of talk.'**

'_I hate you.'_

'**Let me help you. When I was a hatchling the alpha male showed me how to prepare for a mate. Listen closely and in no time you'll be-"**

'_Hyourinmaru! I don't wanna hear this right now. Go occupy yourself with ice circles or something. I'm busy here; I've got less than three hours to make this hovel presentable.' _

'**You can listen to some advice while you work. It won't kill you I swear. Now first thing you need, is to practice building a nest. Without a nice, sturdy, soft, yet firm nest you won't stand a chance of attracting a mate.'**

'_How is a pile of junk gonna attract girls?'_

'**Oh? So you are interested. Well if your nest isn't soft she won't lye herself on it. If it's too fragile she could fall from it or hurt herself on it. And if it isn't firm when your…busy…it'll be a little harder for her to feel every-'**

'_Done! And I've got plenty of time to clean up the wrappers she's thrown everywhere.'_

'**Well! I can see your trying to ignore me again, but this is important so I'm gonna keep talking.'**

'…_Hurray...hey I thought dragons laid eggs.'_

'**We do. Why what's the matter?'**

'…_Well it's just you said…implying that when…well…you don't really ever…touch your mate do you? So how...?'_

'**I'm an old, dragon little boy. A VERY old dragon. I've been around a lot.' **

'_Whatever. Anyways, I don't want a girlfriend nor am I ever planning to make any type of nest from spit.'_

'**That's so cute.' **Hyourinmaru laughed. **'You think I used spit to glue my nest together? Ha!'**

'…_Never mind…'_

'**Anyways, after making a nest you have to gather the females. The alpha told me that the best way to get females to follow you around is to make them admire you; through obtaining power. Like you.'**

'_I didn't become a captain to attract girls.'_

'**Really, then why?'**

'_None of your business.'_

'**Well, since you already have a lot of power I guess it's no wonder you've already got two girls following you around. Three if you count the cute pink one.'**

'_That's sick Hyourinmaru; Yachiru is like six or something. And Kenpachi would defiantly kill me.'_

'**Well, Captain Kyouraku doesn't let age bother him.' **

'_He's a special case. I don't think he even lets gender bother him, the way he floats around in that pink haori.'_

'**Low blow. But you do have two females after you so you're well on your way. Your next step is to romance them. You have to get them to fall in love with you…your favorite busty vice captain seems to like you a lot…'**

'_That's enough, Matsumoto is my vice captain and nothing else!! Can you please shut up now?!'_

'**Ok then how about Hinamori?'**

'…'

'**I see we've found a winner.'**

'_Hinamori's just a friend…'_

'**Next you lure her into your nest. I think she'll like this one made of papers, empty cups, and used bubble gum wrappers. I think it shows your adventurous side.'**

'_I'm going to the 12__th__ division to have you removed.'_

'**Yea well you'll miss me once I'm gone.'**

'_Will not.'_

_X_

_**Well, what do you think? This story was triggered by one of my reader's suggestions. If you have any I'd like to hear them. I've got a good imagination and a small idea WILL go crazy in my mind. Please review and tell me what you think of this one.**_


End file.
